Pointless dates
by Arse Mayo
Summary: Na/Lu - Set after the Nirvana Arc - Lucy tells us about her many attempts to confess her feelings (which she doesn't quite see as love) to Natsu. Of course the young Dragon Slayer always managed to screw up everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh hey, look, I tried to write a fic that doesn't involve in any ways teenage girls in miniskirts with magic powers. Yay for me!**  
**(Well Lucy could count but she rarely ever wear a skirt so whatev)**  
**Anyway, here is my first go at Romance fanfics. (Yep, a diehard Sailor Moon fan write his first romance fic based on a shounen. Logic)**

**It's told from Lucy's point of view as a page of her diary. It takes place some time after the Nirvana arc.**  
**This is more like a prologue chapter (and a way to share some of my tiny headcanons on the pairing). I'm trying to stay as close and possible to canon, though I might screw up on this point.  
At first, I imagined all of this fic while listening to 3 songs used in the serie: The first ending (Kanpeki Guu No Ne), the second opening (Sense of Wonder) and the fifth opening (Egaô no mahô)**

**Enjoy! ^^ Please, review to tell me where I can improve (and report any english mistakes. i tend to make them quite a lot as English isn't my native language)**

* * *

He really is nothing but a dense jerk.

Natsu and i's relationship remained rather platonic since we met. You know, he was more like a big bro who taught me everything I had to know about Fairy Tail and the other guilds. Though that was more Mirajane... He was the one who helped me getting friendly with my fellow new guildmates! No wait, that was Erza...

ANYWAY, there is one sure I am sure Natsu did for me: He protected me, saved my life a couple of times, and cared for me when I was gone, worried about me when we were separated, etc. Would it only be this time when Phantom attacked. Escaping this Jose who wanted to send me back to my father, I jumped from the highest tower their guild had. I saw Natsu coming from afar and knew the instant I jumped that I wasn't falling to my death. Oh, of course, I also stopped counting the numbers of time he brought me into weird jobs for the sake of paying my rant. The guy is really a sweetheart at times. If it wasn't for him, I'd be a homeless drunk by now. And I'm only 18.

So, I'm sorry if I'm sounding a bit depressing right now! Plue, put this "WHAT A CUTE ROMANCE FIC EVERYBODY" sign down, none of us even know what it means!

Anyway, I guess you want to hear why I called Natsu nothing but a dense jerk? It's a rather easy question. You see, a few weeks ago, we came back from our battle against Oracion Seis. Everything was fine, and I even celebrated my birthday as a member of Fairy Tail with everybody, though I didn't like the part where they forced me to dance for Gajeel, but that's another story.

A little before out battle against the Dark Guilds, I wondered if Natsu was into me or something. He asked me to come alone to the park at night, and was blushing while asking me this. I was panicked all day long about what I would do if he was indeed going to confess to me, and ended up putting my prettiest dress. I was later disapointed to learn he just needed me to summon Virgo, my celestial spirit that can virtually do anything, and help him dig a hole. Useless to say I was rather disapointed. But most recently, the more we've been working and talking together, the more I felt... how would you call that... attracted toward him? But in a weird way.

Juvia told me about how her crush on Gray popped out of nowhere, and she truly loves him, so I assume it wasn't the same for me and Natsu as it wasn't a case of "love at first sight" like it was for our dear Rain Lady and her Stripper. So, I don't think you can call it love... But it was stronger than frienship... It's not a strong desire or anything, it's just that I feel better when he is around.

Well, I have to stop writting, I promised Erza we would go shopping in Acalypha together. (What? Titania can't do girly stuff from times to times?) I'll add more later! ...With all of this, I completely forgot to tell you why Natsu was a dense jerk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't worry, people, I didn't forget this story! I caught up on the FT anime, and decided to continue this. Enjoy the cheesiness!**

**Any comments that can help me improve my english is welcome!**

* * *

I'm back! When I wrote the last page, I was taking some time to open the door, so Erza forced her way in, thinking I fell ill or something. But I was fine, and we went shopping. She paid me a new door and everything, blah, blah, I bet all of you would learn more about Natsu, right?

Look at yourself Lucy, you're talking like you're going to publish your diary in the Weekly Sorcerer... Dear god I should stop talking like this.

Anyway, the first thing I would call "a pointless date" with Natsu might have been... A bit after we fought the Oracion Seis. I sent him an invitation to that huge restaurant that just opened in this little town near Magnolia.

We met in front of the guild before going. He was wearing his usual black jacket and knee-long white trousers, his sandals, his scaly scarf, his pink hair defying gravity, everything seemed normal.

Only he looked rather stupid for where we were going. It was a rather luxurious restaurant... (I managed to have Juvia pre-order a dinner for two! She then said something I didn't understand about "staying away from Gray-Sama" but I didn't quite paid attention) We met in front of the guild before going. He said something like:

"Yo, Lucy! Why are you dressed so fancy?" So, of course, I responded:

"I told you to wear "fancy" clothes too... We're not going to eat at a fast food, you know!"

"I did dress nicely! Weren't you the one who said it was weird to see me wearing something else?"

'Yeah... but..."

"And the clothes your maid gave me after your battle against Angel really weren't what I'd call my taste..."

"Natsu, whatever you do, just make sure people don't look at us too much. Based on what you're wearing, it'll be hard but..." Then, Erza arrived and asked us what was the noise all about. I saw it as a nice opportunity.

"Erza, have you ever ex-quipped a Tuxedo, or something like this, and stored it in your magic subspace thingie?"

"I think I might have something like that. But weren't you two supposed to go have dinner somewhere?"

"Have you seen Natsu? We defenitely can't go at a place like that with him wearing his casual clothes!

"Alright, alright. _Requip!"_ Erza released her magic, and a few seconds later, she had a fancy costume on her arms.

"That perfect!" I said. "Thanks Erza!"

"You're welcome." She waved at us with a smile and went back in the guild. "You two have fun tonight!" She closed the door. I turned back to Natsu who felt pretty much forgotten in the conversation.

"There is no way I'm wearing this. I mean, look at those trousers, they are so tight."

"Fine, I'll go alone then."

"...but I guess it can't hurt me to change once in a while."

I smiled at him. He took the costume and went back in the Guild to change in the bathrooms. He came back a bit later, with a pretty black dinner suit. It looked a bit too small for him, and was still wearing his sandals as Erza's shoes might have been a bit too small for him. I said that it wouldn't be an issue as long as he doesn't walk for too long, and we were off. Only I think that as soon as he moved, the trousers cracked... I sighed.

"NEVERMIND. Let's just... Go. Nobody will mind, at least you did an effort."

"Why would anybody mind in the first place?"

"Natsu, we're going to eat in front of people who can afford to eat there." (This was why I asked Juvia to offer me the reservation actually) "So don't be surprised if everybody is snobby or anything. If you're going to make me look stupid, I swear even Erza will seems like an adorable kitty next to me." I said that more harshly than i should have. But Natsu giggled as an answer.

We were off, and he didn't say much during the trip. (Actually, it was because we asked Macao to drive us there. And you know how Natsu is with transportation...) Anyway, when we arrived, Macao dropped us, wished us a good night, and went back to the guild. It took ten minutes to Natsu to be back to his old self again (I should ask Wendy if there is anyway of using Troïa without being a Dragon Slayer...), and his tuxedo seemed even more rigged than it already was. He still looked fine... (I guess...) and we entered the building. We were welcomed by a waiter who asked us if we pre-ordered. I nodded.

'The reservation is at the name of Juvia Lockser, but she won't be there tonight.' I added. The waiter shrugged and lead us to our seat. He didn't look much at Natsu. (thanks god) and just asked us to sit.

'So? When are we eating?' Natsu asked right after the waiter left. 'He didn't even took our orders.'

'Natsu, we're not in any restaurents! Can't you see this one was already busy? Seriously...' I sighed. And started to wonder if I really could discuss with him tonight considering how he was acting like a child. He said some stuff about it being boring, I tried to change the topic.

'Hey, Natsu, do you remember time when we performed in that weird play and Erza was so excited she actually lose it when we finally got on stage?'

'Er... That sounds familiar...'

'I summoned Lyra and Taurus, and we used your flames as special effects!'

'Oh, yeah, that! That was fun at first, but this director was really a slave driver...'

He seemed to be too busy thinking about what happened back then and threw his arms on the table. Taking my chance to finally get serious, I slowly approched my hand to his. We talked again of what happened in the past year. The Everlue Mansion. Galuna Island. Phantom Lord. Our fight against Gerard. The Fighting Festival... And of course, our recent battles against Oracion Seis and this crazy dragon Lady. I don't know if he noticed, but the more we talked, the more I moved my hand, before finally grabing his fingers. He didn't notice at first, but after we were done bringing back memories, he stared at his hand and asked me what I was doing and he then giggled that I was being creepy. I took off my hand (I hope I wasn't blushing) and told him I really wanted to talk to him about us.

'What, "us"? '

'Well... We met last year, when you saved me from this Bora guy, and ever since, you've been really protective and helpful toward me. I don't even think you've done a single mission without me since I joined.'

'Erza and Gray are with us most of the time. You can't say it's really only the two of us!' He laughed again. But it seemed like the topic embarassed him.

'Natsu, I want you to tell me something. And I want your answer to be serious and understandable.'

'Yes. Yes.'

'What do you feel when you think about me?'

Awkward silence. A few minutes of them. Silence broken by a waiter who asked us what we wanted to eat. I ordered some Boeuf Bourgignon, and Natsu chose some weirdly named dish. He also asked the waiter for some extra candles on the table. We resumed our conversation. I asked him again what he though about me and simply answered...

'You're my comrade! I see nothing else to say...'

'Just your comrade?'

'Yeah... Lucy, you're creeping me out when you look at me like that!'

'I'm staring as much as I want to.' I said. We were interrupted again by another waiter, a mage apparently, who popped out of the ground, gave us our plates, saw my face and ran away yelling "NON NON NON". That's weird but I felt like I knew this man... Anyway, I focused my mind on Natsu again. And was not really surprised to see he already ate half of his meal. I sighed and started to eat. I'll have a chance to talk to him properly on our way home...

When we were out, and alone, I tried to talk to Natsu again.

'Natsu...'

'DON'T WORRY LUCY. We don't have to call Macao, we can just... walk home!'

'Oh, that was what worried you... Well...' I got an idea 'Can you carry me home please?'

'Yeah, sure, sure, just don't call Macao!' I was already picturing myself being brought home bridal style in his arms... but instead, he just threw me over his shoulder and ran back to Magnolia as fast as he could. Every times I tried to speak, I think he didn't hear me... When we arrived at my appartment, he just tossed me at the door, yelled "Thanks for the meal!" and left as abruptly. I don't know if he was just awkward because he liked me too, or if he just wished not to go back home by car. I'm pretty sure I hear a ripping sound when he left... I think Erza's tuxedo couldn't take it anymore.

And that was our first pointless date.


End file.
